A packet switch network includes multiple nodes. Each of the nodes is configured to forward data traffic to a next hop node according to routing tables. When an endpoint sends a data packet into the network, the identities of the nodes that will forward the data packet along a path to the destination are unknown. In addition, the path may be different from one flow to the next. Exchanging information between the endpoint and the nodes (routers) is difficult because routers are tailor made to forward packets. All other tasks are secondary and might considerably slow down the packet forwarding capabilities of the router.
Similar problems also exist in software defined networking (SDN). A SDN controller makes decisions about how traffic is forwarded among the nodes of the network, but the underlying nodes remain responsible for the forwarding of traffic. The SDN controller does not allow a requesting endpoint to send instructions to the underlying nodes. Challenges remain in exchanging communications with on-path routers.